exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian James Corlett
Ian James Corlett (born August 29, 1962 in Burnaby, Canada) is a Canadian musician, voice actor and writer. He's the father of voice actors Claire Corlett and Philip Corlett. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Baron Von Dash, Major Break, Bus Driver (ep1), Coffee Mug (ep14), Dr. Rinkin (ep7), Getaway Driver (ep11), Operator (ep12), Paperboy (ep12), Producer (ep11), Student (ep4), Tech Guy #1 (ep3) *Action Man (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Baby Taz *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999)|Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000)]] - Cheetor *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996)|Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Cheetor *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Odbald, Angus Kelley (ep1), Announcer (ep5), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (eps51-52), Armadillo Man (ep30), Barnacle Bob (ep27), Bif (ep45), Boy#1 (ep11), Captain (ep28), Clerk (ep30), Clerk (ep46), Cookie (ep29), Customer (ep29), Dennis, Doctor (ep15), Don Handler (ep4), Dr. Prettybad (ep17), Driver (ep29), Elderly Man (ep25), Elderly man (ep10), Employee (ep30), Fan#4 (ep4), Father (ep30), First Aid Instructor (ep14), Game Show Host (ep27), Gurjeet (ep15), Imaginary Guest Speaker (ep25), Kid (ep18), Kosta Mountainopolis (ep16), Lumpy (ep39), Male Nurse (ep10), Man (eps51-52), Mega Dent Assistant (ep43), Mop#1 (ep44), Mr. Amshu, Mr. Eric (ep21), Mr. Fleeman, Mr. Mountainopolis (ep17), Nerdy Announcer (ep4), Newsie (ep23), Norman's Mother (ep27), Norman (ep8), Norman Dates (ep27), Opposing Team Coach (ep45), Passenger#3 (ep28), Reporter (ep25), Rich Kid (ep44), Robot (ep8), Scientist (ep41), Simeon (ep24), Student#2 (ep8), TV Announcer#2 (ep16), Teenager (ep20), Toddbald (ep17), Uncle Ian (ep16), Wizard Teen (ep28), Additional Voices *Beware the Batman (2013) - Joe Braxton (ep2) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Mutter *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Darkstalkers (1995)]] - Additional Voices *Disney Vampirina (2017-2018) - Chef Remy Jones *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Bouncer (ep13), Motho Jr. (ep16), Sal (ep5), The Cortex/Ruthie, Toaster (ep25), Yoop (ep13) *Dragon Tales (1999-2002) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Agreeable Lad (ep3), Architect (ep4), Eskimo (ep21), Monkey #1 (ep22), Onion Boy, Ranch Hand (ep17), The Elder (ep4), Toad (ep26), Tortilla Baby (ep23), Turkey (ep17), Veternarian Doc (ep23), Waiter (ep17), Yogi (ep25) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Gadget Boy & Heather (1995) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - ApeTrully, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, Air Defence Captain (ep13), Burly (ep17), Cat Soldier (ep12), Hamster King (ep34), Kowloon, Lizard #1 (ep31), Man (ep26), Man #1 (ep34), Real Koala King (ep38), Shadow Monster (ep33), Soldier of Darkness #1 (ep38), Turtle King (ep10) *Johnny Test (2005) - Hugh Test, Actor (ep42), Blueberry Creature (ep96), CarLot Customer (ep43), Cat Suit Guy (ep40), Chef (ep43), Fancy Guy (ep43), GGB (ep65), Jimmy (ep44), Snooty Male Judge (ep44), Thadeus Porkbelly (ep97), Vendor (ep41) *Justice League (2001) - Sarge (ep39), Thug *League of Super Evil (2009) - The Line Master *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2018) - Child (ep6), Citizen (ep43), Clancee, Constrictai Digger, Constrictai Soldier (ep14), Daddy No Legs, Director (ep63), Kevin Hageman (ep61), Master Chen, Monkey Wretch, Repo Man (ep58), Scales, Snake Arbiter, Tox (ep42) *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Filbert *ReBoot (1994)|ReBoot (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Professor Geist, Salem, Audience Member#2 (ep24), Djinn (ep25), Fake Teen Troll#1 (ep11), Game Playing Teen (ep10), Male Reporter (ep21), Older Man (ep20), Photographer (ep12), Sal (ep23), Teenage Boy (ep26) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998)|Shadow Raiders (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Martin Fenwick *Slugterra (2012)|Slugterra (2013) - Gar Revelle (ep18), Straggus (ep25) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Sharks (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Monsters (2017) - Igor *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Horace Neville Cramp, Agent#1 (ep14), Announcer (ep22), Ernie (ep10), Father (ep17), Kent Nuisance (ep2), Kid's Dad (ep3), Neighbor 2 (ep9), Shopkeeper (ep3), Steve (ep16), TV Announcer (ep6), TV Narrator (ep26) *The Deep (2015)] - Conger, Hernandez (ep17), Lester (ep12) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2017) - Frat Boy 2 (ep30), Jeffrey (ep30) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Lowe (ep19) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Shadow Raker (ep54) *Weird-Ohs (1999) - Additional Voices *What's with Andy? (2001-2007) - Andrew "Andy" Larkin *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices Category:Voice Actors